Transformers age of extinction
by Ice rose 111
Summary: The autobots are being hunted down and killed. Lucy Yeager is the only in who can stop this madness. How? That is because of her abilities. Use as a test subject before Cade Yeager found her, Lucy is able to use her whole brain.
1. Preview

**Lucy: Dad what's the point in all of this?**

** Cade: The point is to get you and your sister to collage.**

** Tessa: Yeah and by that is to sell junk that don't even work.**

** News reporter: 4 years after the Battle of Chicago the transformers has been hunted down and killed. We humans won't stop till they are gone.**

** Cade[ waving a truck to come closer] A little more!**

** Tessa: Dad you need to stop spending money on junk.**

** Lucy: I agree with Tess dad.**

** Cade: Girls this isn't a ordinary truck![ activates truck]**

** ?: Calling all Calling all Autobots!**

** Cade: I think we found a transformer.**

** The Earth hasn't been in this much danger in years. Written by Icerose 111**

** Lucy and Tessa: DAD!{ being lifted off the ground}**

** Cade: TESSA LUCY!**

** Cade: You got to have faith Prime. Not in us but what you can be.**

** Optimus: The legend Does exist.**

** { Optimus riding Grimlock}**

** Optimus: Autobots roll out!**

** Transformers: Age of Extinction**

** Only on FanFiction.**

** Grimlock:[ roars in Joshua's face]**

** Joshua: Oh my God!**

** Cade: You want to lead?!**

** Joshua: No no! You lead your better with the alien gun!**

** Is this the beginning of a new war? Find out on FanFiction.**

** A/N: ok I got the idea from Deathly-z just from reading her story! I do. It own Transformers just Lucy! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Birds chirping and the wind blowing. A perfect morning till a alarm clock messed it up. A hand turned it off and a young girl got out of her bed. This young girls name is Lucy Yeager. "Luc are you up?" Her sister, Tessa Yeager asked." Yup," Lucy said in her British accent. Lucy went to her closet and took out a blue sundress and black knee high boots with a 4-inch heels. Lucy brushed her short red hair and walked out of her room. Lucy walked into the living room and notice that Tessa already left for school. Lucy walked out to the barn and saw her father, Cade Yeager." Hey dad," Lucy said.

"Lucy my girl want to come with me somewhere," Cade asked his daughter." Sure," Lucy said smiling. Cade and Lucy went to the truck and got in." Just think 3 years ago when you were 13 I found you and took you in. Now look at you. Your 16!" Cade exclaimed." Yup and that day was my best day ever," Lucy said looking at Cade." Really why that?" Cade asked even though he knew the answer." You rescued me from the experiments," Lucy said. That's right folks poor Lucy was experimented on all her life. Lucy smiled when her favorite song on the country station that they are listening to came on. The house that built me by Miranda Lambert. Lucy sang along with it. When she was done she heard her dad clapping along with Lucas.

"You are amazing at singing Lulu!" Lucas said. Lucy smiled and got out of the truck and walked into the movie theater. When Lucy walked in she got a strange feeling. She followed the feeling and it took her to a old truck." Dad come look at this sad piece of shit!" Lucy yelled. Cade jogged over to his daughter and looked at the truck. Cade open the door and bullet shells came tumbling out." What the hell happened to you?" Cade asked. Lucy got in the truck and saw a symbol of some sort. "Lucy get out of the truck I talked to the owner and he said I can take it. Pulse Lucas is paying for it," Cade said." For how much?" Lucy asked." 190," Cade replied. Lucy nodded her head.

Lucy followed her father to the truck and got in. Not far from them is Lucas and a tow truck. Lucy laid her head on the seat and fell asleep.

[_Flashback]_

_ "Project Lucy is on a go," Dr. Frost said." Good," said. In a cell is a 3 year old Lucy is laying on a bed." Lucy come on time to wake up," a female voice said._

_ /Time change/_

_ "STOP!" A 10 year old Lucy screamed. Scientists were shocking her and injected a blue liquid in to her." STOP!" Lucy yelled once more[ end of flashback]_

Lucy woke up with a jerk." You okay?" Tessa asked." Yes I'm fine," Lucy told her," I'm going to go outside."" Little farther right there!" Cade yelled to the tow truck. Tessa heard him and ran out. "Dad!" Tessa yelled," what is this?"" Tessa dear this is going to get you and your sister in collage," Cade said." Dad you need to stop wasting money on this junk," Tessa said." There is no using the 'j' word in this house and on this property. And all of this is going to sell and this 'junk' as you call it," Cade said.

** Next time on Transformers Age of Extinction**

** Cade: I don't think it's a regular truck[ hooks up truck to a battery] I think we found a transformer.**

** Agent: where is Optimus Prime?**

** [ Optimus crashing through the barn doors]**

** Optimus: Get in!**

** Hound: Alright we got the team back together!**

** Only on FanFiction.**

** A/N new chapter! I do not own Transformers they belong to HASBRO but I do own Lucy. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter :2

"Dad I agree with Tess," Lucy said." Alright whatever," Cade said to his daughters. Lucy walked over to the truck and got a good look at the truck. Blues with red flames. Lucy has never seen any paint job like that. Then she got that feeling again." This can't be a transformer," Lucy mumbled." Did you say something Lucy?" Cade asked." No!" Lucy called. Cade shrugged and went back to work." Hey lulu can you help me fixing the truck?" Cade asked." Sure!" Lucy said." Alright I want you to see if this thing can still run if not we are going to have to hook the truck up to a battery," Cade informed Lucy." Alright," Lucy said. Lucy got in the truck and tried to start the truck. It didn't work but before she could say anything she saw something. Lucy leaned over to the dashboard and opened it." What the hell?" Lucy said quietly. She grabbed the blue-green substance.

"Does it need to be hooked up Lu?" Cade asked." Hell yeah!" Lucy yelled. Lucy got out of the truck and walked over to her dad. Cade notice she was still wearing what she worn yesterday and she got grease and rust on the dress." Lucy go in the house and get changed," Cade ordered." Yes dad," Lucy said with a mocking salute." Go on!" Cade said with a smile. Lucy went to the house and changed into a blue shirt with caprise." I wonder if Dr. Freemen is still alive?" Lucy asked herself. Dr. Morgan Freemen was the only doctor she liked and he helped her escape. Lucy sighed and walked back to the barn." Lucy get your sister I'll get Lucas!" Cade yelled. Lucy ran back to the house and went to Tessa's room." TESSA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Lucy yelled." What is it?" Tessa asked." Dad wants us to go to the barn ASAP!" Lucy said.

Lucy and Tessa ran back to the barn." There you are. This truck is not a ordinary truck," Cade rambled." What do you mean dad?" Tessa asked." Yeah what DO you mean Cade?" Lucas asked." Here I'll show you," Cade said. Cade hook the clips on the engine and hooked the other clips to a battery. What happened was unexpected." Calling all Calling all Autobots," a voice said." I think we found a transformer," Cade said." Dude we should call those agents that are after them," Lucas said. They all heard something outside. Lucy looked out and saw there landlord. Lucy ran out to the landlord." Ms. Tyler what are you doing here?" Lucy asked." Lucy dear I'm selling the house to these people," Ms. Tyler said." But you can't. This is my first home," Lucy said," leave here now."

"Hey get the hell off my lawn!" Cade yelled. Cade chased Ms. Tyler and the young couple. Lucy went back to the barn and walked over to the truck. She saw a missile in the grill. Lucy took out the missile and it went flying EVERYWHERE! "HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucy cursed. Lucy took cover and watched the missile. When the missile left Lucy went back to work." Dad come in here! I think the transformer is ready to come back to life!" Lucy yelled for her father." You think so?" Cade asked." Positive," Lucy replied." This should be good," Lucas and Tessa said. Lucy and Cade did brought back the transformer but he is pissed off big time." Die humans!" The transformer yelled. The transformer shot off bullets and Tessa,Lucas,Cade,and Lucy went in different directions.

Tessa and Cade went on the right side and Lucas went on the left side of the barn but Lucy went forward to the transformer." LUCY!" Cade,Tessa,and Lucas yelled. Lucas tried to get to Lucy but the transformer hit him on his forehead." LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Lucy yelled at the transformer. The transformer looked down and saw Lucy." Listen you are safe ok! My father and I brought you back to the living and repaired your wounds! At least you could tell us your name and I would like to hear a 'thank you'!" Lucy told the transformer." The name is Optimus Prime and I will never say thank you to your kind," Optimus growled. One of Optimus' antennas fell off and nearly hit Lucy. Energon squirted out and hit Lucy and nothing happened to her." Your ok your safe now. We won't hurt you. Not on my watch," Lucy promised Optimus," I know what you're going through."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked." All my life till I was 13 I have been experimented on. The government wanted a super solider and they used me. Only I trusted was Dr. Freemen he was like a father to me during my years of testing. If it wasn't for Dr. Freemen I wouldn't be here right now," Lucy told Optimus." Lucas go to the store and get me parts for big guy here," Cade told his friend." What dude he HIT me with his gun why don't we just turn him in?!" Lucas asked. Lucy growled and walked over to Lucas and grabbed his collar." Turn him in I WILL let Optimus SHOOT your ass to the moon and back. Now go to the store and get what we need and if you DARE call those people I mean I said I'll let him shoot you. Got that asshole?" Lucy growled.

Lucas nodded with fear in his eyes. Lucy let go of him and walked back to Optimus. Cade notice that Lucy still had Energon on her." Luc go take a shower and change clothes alright he will be here when you come back," Cade said." Ok," was the reply. Lucy left and took her shower. When they were alone Cade looked at Optimus." You like her don't you?" Cade asked. Optimus looked at the human and sighed." She shows bravery that I have not seen in a long time," Optimus said." So I take that as a yes," Cade said." DAD!" Tessa yelled." Shit. Optimus hide now," Cade order. Optimus nodded and hid. A agent got out of the car and walked up to Cade." I will only ask once where is Optimus prime?" The agent asked." Who?" Cade asked," I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me where is the truck?!" The agent yelled." I don't know who you are talking about! I did buy a truck but he is not a transformer," Cade said."'he' You said'he'?" The agent asked. Another agent by the name of Hawthorn walked up to the agent." We are getting a familiar reading," Hawthorn said," I will send a couple of soldiers to scout it out." "Pin and point a gun at the girl," The agent ordered. Hawthorn pinned and pointed a gun at Tessa." Tell me where is Optimus Prime and she won't be killed," the agent said." Not my baby girl," Cade pleaded,"please." When Cade said that Optimus came crashing out of the barn." DIE HUMANS!" Optimus yelled.

Cade got out of the grasp of the agent and ran to the house." LUCY!" Cade yelled. Said girl came out of the house wearing a mesh shirt and buckle pants with black boots. "Come on!" Cade yelled." DAD!" Lucy yelled.

**Ooh a cliffhanger! I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**Next time on Transformers: Age of Extinction.**

**Optimus: Where is Lucy?**

**Cade: the government took her for more testing.**

** : Lucy they took you again( hugs Lucy)**

**Lucy: I want to go home**


	4. Chapter:3

Cade stood there to numb to move." Dad help me you can't let them take me," Lucy cried. Agents pulled her into the helicopter while Lucas and Tessa held Cade back." LUCY!""DAD!" The helicopter left and both burst out crying." Welcome project Lucy," Hawthorn said with a smile." Go rot in hell fucker," Lucy said. All they did was laugh. But Cade was taking it the hardest. Optimus transformed when he saw the humans retreat. Optimus walked over to the three humans and transformed." Get in," was all he said. The three humans climbed in the cab and they left." Cade what is wrong? Where is Lucy?" Optimus asked." Lucy is gone. The government took her," Cade said quietly." It's ok dad we will get her back," Tessa informed her father.

"HOW?UH TESSA HIW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET HER BACK? SHE IS ON HER WAY TO BE TESTED ON AS WE SPEAK!" Cade yelled." Cade calm down we will get Lucy back. Even if it means that I will give my life for her," Optimus said." I hope your right," Cade said. Optimus drive all the way to a dessert and got a new vehicle mode. A western star to be exact." Holy shit," Tessa,Cade,and Shane gasped. Optimus chuckled and continued his way. A green military truck saw Optimus." Alright the gang is back together!" Exclaimed the truck. Optimus let the humans out and transformed." Optimus your alive!" Said a ninja looking robot." Indeed I am Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, and bumblebee," Optimus said.

"About damn time we got a actual leader. Bee over here acted like he knew nothing," Drift complained." Hey who's the humans?" Crosshairs asked already pulling out his gun." Stand down Crosshairs if it wasn't for these three I would not be standing here right now," Optimus warned." I guess we owe you a thank you," Bumblebee said. Optimus looked down at the humans and got down on one knee so they could be eye level." Cade Yeager I promise we will get Lucy back no matter the cost," he said.

(With Lucy.)

The helicopter landed and Lucy was dragged out of it. They took her to her old cell and threw Lucy in. A old man around his late 50s came to her cell." Hello project Lucy so nice to see you again," Dr. James said with a smirk." Go die in a damn hole bitch," Lucy cursed." Leave her here for a couple of hours and send in Morgan to collect her for her experiments," Dr. James said. Lucy's eyes widen in horror and fear." No please no," she pleaded. James left the cell and Lucy crumbled into tears." Optimus,daddy,Tess," Lucy said through her tears. A couple of hours went by very fast. To fast for her liking. Dr. Morgan Freemen came to her cell to collect her. At first Freemen thought it was someone else till he got a good look.

"My god Lucy," Freemen gasped. Lucy lifted her head and saw him." Dr. Freemen,"Lucy said. Freemen opened the cell and walked over to her." I'm going to get you out of here alright. I'm going to take you back to the autobots," Freemen said." How do you know the bots? Besides if you get caught trying to get me out of here they will kill you. So how?" Lucy asked." I met the autobot medic. Good fellow I must say. And I know how to get you out of here just trust me," Freemen said." Ok I trust you," Lucy replied. Freemen left to talk to James. "Dr. James can I take Lucy out since it will be her last sight of the sun and the outside world?" Freemen asked." Of course Dr. Freemen," James said. Morgan left with a nod and went back to Lucy.

"Come on," Freemen said. Lucy got up and followed him to his truck and left the hell joint. "Call your dad," Freemen ordered. Lucy called her father and told him everything. Lucy hang up and told Freemen there location. Now arrived Freemen and Lucy got out of the truck and went up to the others." DADDY!" Lucy yelled." LUCY!" Both Tessa and Cade yelled. They all hugged and let go of each other." Optimus!" Lucy yelled running up to him. Optimus vented down and Lucy hugged is neck. Optimus picked up Lucy and held her close to his spark chamber." Lucy," Optimus breathed." Prime who is that?" Crosshairs asked. "This is Lucy. Lucy I like for you to meet Hound,Drift,Crosshairs, and Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"Hi," Lucy said weakly." I am Dr. Morgan Freemen and I must tell you this. Ratchet was a good man. He had a strong soul but that was ruined when he was killed," Morgan said," I am sorry for you losses Optimus Prime." "Thank you Dr. Freemen," Optimus said with a nod. "Now Lucy there is something I have to tell you. Which is you are the only one who can save this plant from extinction," Freemen said." "What?!" Lucy said not believing in what she just heard.

**Alright new chapter! I do not own transformers they belong to HASBRO but I do own my OCs and Morgan Freemen is his own self! Enjoy and remember fuck CHICAGO remember the autobots! Besides if I did own transformers good ol' Ratchet the Hatchet will still be alive! Thanks and have wonderful day! Read and REVEIW! **


	5. Chapter :4

"What powers?" Lucy asked. Dr. Freemen just laughed." Don't you get it? You were meant to the autobots because you are their last and the worlds only hope!" Freemen said." What kind of powers does she have?" Shane asked." Elements. Lucy can control the elements. Lighting, fire, water, and the Earth," Freemen said. Lucy was shocked. Optimus sat her down on the ground and transformed and activated his holoform. Optimus' holoform looked like Thor but had more muscle and instead of blonde hair Optimus has dark blue hair. Optimus walked over to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy let go of Optimus and looked at Freemen." How do I control my powers?" She asked." Well you are kinda like a avatar it should just come to you," Freemen said," but Ratchet did say that I HAVE to get a certain autobot leader a check up along with the other autobots!"

Said autobots just groaned." Why us! I swear if I just close my optics and open them there is Hatchet!" Hound complained." A ALEIN robot is complaining about a little checkup! What the flying fuck?!" All the humans yelled. Cade looked over to his daughter and saw that Optimus and Shane had their arms around his daughters. "Shane get the hell off of Tessa same with you Prime!" Cade said. Both males let go of the girls and back away from them. Lucy walked away and practice her powers. After awhile she stop and thought about all that has happen in the past couple of days." Penny for your thoughts," a voice said.

Lucy turned around and saw Bumblebee." Just thinking," Lucy said." About what?" "About what happen these past days." Bumblebee had to agree with her. A lot has happen." Can you show me how you work your powers?" Bumblebee asked." Sure baby bee," Lucy said. Since she was next to a pond she moved the water all around Bumblebee and back to the pond." Cool!" Bumblebees inter child said. Lucy smiled and saw Shane coming towards them." HEY BUMBLEBEE GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HERE SO YOU CAN GET YOUR DAMN CHECKUP!" Shane yelled. Bumblebee looked defeated and walked over there to get his checkup.

Lucy followed and went to Cade." Dad please tell you have clothes with you?" Lucy asked hopefully." No I'm sorry Lulu," Cade said. Lucy nodded and sat down." Hey Lucy," Tessa said." Hey," Lucy replied." Alright I know you have a crush so who is it?" Tessa asked." I don't like anyone," Lucy lied." Are you sure?" Tessa asked." Positive," was her reply. Tess shook her head left her little sister alone. Even though Lucy likes someone she won't admit it though.'_ That was close. There is no way am I telling my sister that I like Optimus!'_ Lucy thought. There was no hiding that Optimus loved Lucy to death but both of them are too scared to admit it.

Lucy sighed and got some sticks to start a fire since it is getting dark. Lucy's stomach growled signaling that she is hungry. Lucy used her powers and made a bow and arrow. "I love my powers," Lucy breathed. Lucy went hunting and killed three rabbits and a squirrel. Lucy walk back to camp and cooked the food and they all ate the food. "Dr. Freemen do you know that any more autobots are alive?" Optimus asked." Ratchet said that Sideswipe and Dino was killed along with the Wreckers but a mini bot named Brains is alive but everyone else is dead," Dr. Freemen said. Optimus vented and closed his optics." How many more of my kind must be sacrificed?" He asked.

Lucy got up from where she was sitting and walked to Optimus." Activate your holoform," Lucy order. Optimus transformed and activated his holoform. Lucy walked closer to him and hugged him. Optimus drooped to his knees bringing Lucy with down with him. Optimus rested his head on Lucy's chest tears leaving his eyes." Let it out Optimus just let it out," Lucy said just holding him close to her. Let it out he did. Optimus cried about everything that has happen to him.

When Optimus stopped his crying Lucy tried to let go of him. Hint 'tried' which failed on her part. Optimus just pulled Lucy closer to him every time she tried to let him go. Optimus needed the closeness after what has happen and he was afraid that if he let Lucy go the government will take her again for more experiments. Lucy sent Cade a pleading look but Cade did not help Lucy at all." Nope you are on your on this one!" Cade laughed." But-" Lucy was cut off by a kiss. Lucy eyes widen and finally just melted into the kiss.

Optimus' lips tasted like gunpowder and sweat. Lucy moan against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the kiss. Optimus ,too, is enjoying the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist." Hey love birds get a room!" Hound exclaimed. Optimus and Lucy let go of each other and blushed." Oh so you have a crush on Optimus and you refuse to tell me!" Tessa said. Everyone just laugh at Tessa.

** I do not own transformers they belong to HASBRO and I do not own Morgan Freemen he is his own self but I do own Lucy. Please read and REVEIW my wonderful readers!**


End file.
